Lollipops
by gothiccinderellagirl
Summary: Reid unknowingly seduces Morgan with a lollipop


I don't own anything, and this is rated M for a reason! Mansmex, don't like, don't read. First gay sex scene so be kind. R&R please! No flames.

Morgan breathed out slowly, shakily. Sometimes Reid's sensuality could just be too much to handle. Here he was, sitting in his kitchen, licking a fucking lollipop. His tongue was skillfully swirling around it, and he kept alternating between licking and sucking the damn thing.

Reid looked up at him, his eyes all innocence and sweetness. He leaned slowly against the counter, his long limbs awkwardly finding their places. He blushed at the tall chocolate man's gaze.

He looked so beautiful at that moment, all awkward and innocent and sensual at the same time, so unaware of what he did to Morgan, so unaware of how everyone's eyes unconsciously followed him, attracted to his other worldly beauty, his strange grace, despite his awkwardness.

"Morgan?" Morgan moved swiftly, placing a swift, passion-filled kiss on the genius's red-stained, berry-flavored lips. "Morgan! What...what are you do…doing?"

"I'm kissing you, what do you think I'm doing?" Reid looked down in embarrassment, then looked up into Morgan's passion-filled eyes.

"But...Why? Why are you kissing me?"

"'cause you're beautiful and I love you"

"Oh Mor…Derek I…I love you too."

"Morgan pressed against him, showing him exactly how excited he was. Reid blushed Morgan.

"Pretty boy, let's take this to the bedroom." Morgan grabbed him and pulled him to the room, pushing him roughly onto the bed, pausing only to remove his shirt and gaze down at the trembling man beneath him.

Reid gasped and pulled Morgan on top of him, kissing him forcefully.

They're tongues battled for dominance, before Morgan overpowered Reid's wet muscle and explored his cavern freely.

Morgan then focused his efforts on divesting Reid of all of his clothing. He pulled off his sweater vest and unbuttoned his shirt, kissing and nipping at the exposed flesh. He pushed down his pants and boxers, leaving the genius naked, exposed, and vulnerable.

Reid tried to cover himself, his face crimson. But Morgan stopped him, grabbing his wrists and holding them above his head.

He whispered huskily into his ear, his voiced laced with undisguised lust. "No, baby, you're beautiful. Exquisite. Let me see you"

He trailed his moth down his from his collarbone to his chest, leaving kisses and bites wherever he went. When he got down to his nipples, he ran his tongue slowly over one, then softly bit down on it, then did the same to the other one. Reid moaned at his ministrations, arching up off the bed whenever Morgan touched his nipples, his sensitive spot.

He trailed his tongue down to Reid's navel, pausing to swirl it into the soft indentation. Reid gasped and panted in need.

"Please…please Derek!"

Morgan's hands trailed down for his ribs to his hips, circling slowly, rubbing all the nerves from the younger man.

He softly took his erection into his hands, stoking it softy. Reid cried out, grabbing the sheets in his hands and twisting him. Morgan continued to stroke him slowly, and his hands moved lower, down over Reid's ass, stroking the globed of flesh lovingly.

Reid pressed into his hands, keening needily at the attention to both his front and back. He brought his hands upward, stroking over Morgan's face and down his chest. He sat up and tried to remove Morgan's pants, his fingers fumbling.

Morgan helped him, swiftly removing his pants and boxers. Then he pushed his fingers into Reid's mouth.  
>"Suck" he ordered, and Reid obeyed, doing even more to Morgan's fingers than he had to his lollipop. Morgan pulled them out with a pop, and pressed the first digit slowly into Reid's puckered hole.<p>

Reid gasped and squirmed at the intrusion.

"You a virgin, baby?" Morgan asked.

"Yes"

"Then this might hurt a bit." he slowly pushed the second one in, and Reid let put a cry of pain at his stretching muscles. "shhh baby, it's ok" Morgan whispered, scissoring his fingers.

Tears started rolling down Reid cheeks, plopping onto the bed. Morgan kissed them off his cheeks.

When Morgan added the third finger, Reid cried out once more. Morgan waited, wriggling his fingers experimentally, until the pain faded, replaced with a bittersweet pleasure.

Reid started thrusting onto Morgan's fingers, and he finger-fucked him for a while, before pulling out completely. Reid gave a needy moan.

Morgan positioned himself at Reid's entrance and slowly pushed himself in. Reid cried out, louder this time.

"Oh god! Please! OWWW! Uhhhh…ummm…AHHH" Morgan groaned at the tightness of him, but forced himself to stay still while Reid adjusted. Once reid started pressing into Morgan, he started thrusting, slowly at first, than faster and faster into the skinny man.

Reid panted and moaned at every thrust, thrusting back in time with him. At one particularly deep thrust, Morgan brushed something deep inside his lover, and Reid's half-lidded eyes flew open and he screamed in pleasure, his toes curling, calling out Morgan's name.

Morgan changed angles, and pounded Reid's prostate with every thrust.

Morgan felt himself getting close, the warmth pooling in his stomach, so he started pumping Reid's erection in time with his thrusts.

Reid cried out. "I'm…I'm gonna come!" then came, spurting all over his and Morgan's stomach, screaming Morgan's name over and over, until his voice turned raspy.

Morgan came a few thrusts later, calling his lovers name, releasing his seed deep inside Reid.

Collapsed next to him, and wrapped his arms around his sticky lover. Reid snuggld in next to him, burying his face in his chest, and was soon asleep. Morgan lay awake for a few minutes, stroking his Reids tousled hair, thanking whatever god there may be for lollipops.


End file.
